Sentimientos mutuos
by Elice Kasugano
Summary: Rin siente algo mas que un simple amor de hermanos hacia su hermano Len, Len siente algo parecido hacia Rin, pero, ¿a donde los llevara ese amor prohibido? ¿se enteraran de los sentimientos del otro?... y si es así... de que manera pasara eso... soy mala con los resúmenes (?)... pddt: próxima actualización Lemmon -o eso espero XD- wryy!
1. ¿Que es este sentimiento?

**Disclaimer (no se si se escriba así, infórmenme si me equivoco por favor…): vocaloid no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro, estos no son propiedad mía. Advertencia: INCESTO, LEMMON, no menores de 16…rated M-MA habiendo aclarado esto…se los advertí…por cierto, el incesto y el lemmon vienen después, aun no se de cuantos capítulos serán, pero los primeros dos estoy segura que no XD**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Qué es este sentimiento?**

Rin se había despertado con mucho ánimo, había tenido un sueño muy peculiar, donde Len era el protagonista principal…_rin esto está delicioso, no puedo esperar por el postre, de verdad te esforzaste, aprecio tu amabilidad…_aunque ese Len para rin parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

-bueno Rin, vamos a hacer ese sueño realidad- dijo Rin levantándose de la cama y bostezando.- bueno, tengo que apurarme si quiero oír a Len tal y como estaba en mi sueño.

Se apresuro y se vistió rápidamente con su ropa habitual, salió de su cuarto caminando de puntillas para no despertar a ninguno de sus amigos, y por supuesto, incluyendo a su hermano-_ya que hacía tiempo que dormían en habitaciones separadas debido a las constantes peleas que surgían entre ellos por la pequeñez de la cama en que ambos dormían.-_ya llegando a la cocina tomo el delantal que Miku había comprado tiempo atrás, pero que nunca se animo a usar y se lo coloco.- Miku-chan, creo que al final yo seré quien termine usando este mantel, de seguro después de probar mi comida Len me pedirá que le haga su desayuno todos los días-.

Tomo una sartén de teflón y los ingredientes necesarios para preparar hot-cakes se puso manos a la obra.- quien diría que esto sería tan complicado, primero los huevos, y ahora esta espesa mescla, creo que me pase un poco con la harina, menos mal que aun puedo arreglarlo- le puso más leche a la mescla, haciéndola más liquida un poco después de eso.- listo, ahora solo resta echarlo al sartén- encendió la estufa eléctrica y puso la sartén tres minutos- ya debe estar caliente, a ver, creo que después de esto se tiene que echar un poco de la mezcla, veamos…- Rin vertió un poco de la mezcla en la sartén y espero breves minutos para luego quitar la primer tortita, la volteó para darse cuenta de algo…-¿qué?- Rin entro es un raro estado de shock- pero si se veía perfecto, este lado está quemado, no es justo…así no va a querer comerlo- seguía algo deprimida pensando en cómo hacer para que Len se comiera esos hot-cakes aunque fuera a la fuerza- bueno, si no quiere, yo me encargare de que quiera, así tenga que usar la aplanadora para lograrlo- una sonrisa macabra se apodero de su cara cuando…

-¿Rin?, ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?-

-¡Len!, ¿que no seguías dormido?-

-Hace rato que estoy despierto, además, ya son las once de la mañana, que esperabas-

Rin se volteó a ver el reloj y vio que evidentemente…era verdad, eran las once, pero entonces si era así, ¿Por qué no estaban levantados ya Kaito, Miku y Meiko?- por cierto, ¿y donde están Kaito, Miku y Meiko?-

-Kaito y Meiko salieron desde temprano, Meiko tenía una reunión importante y no volverá hasta mañana, y Kaito dijo que este fin de semana saldría con unos amigos.

-¿y Miku?, déjame adivino, tuvo una cita con un chico y no volverá hasta mañana ¿verdad?

-no, ella esta aun durmiendo en su habitación.-

-está bien, en fin, bueno…etto… ¿tienes hambre?

-creo, bueno, es que aún no he desayunado, ¿Por qué? ¿Hiciste de comer o algo así?-

-como de que algo así… y yo que había preparado unos ricos hot-cakes- el plan estaba funcionando, ahora solo restaba ver la cara de sorpresa y emoción de Len…

-bueno, ya que insistes tanto, ¿podrías servirme uno?- no se esperaba eso, pero era típico de Len, cuando quería era el mejor hermano del mundo, pero cuando no…se pasaba de la raya…aun asi, ese era su hermano, podía ser testarudo a veces, pero así era él, y aunque le diera pena confesarlo, así lo quería, tal y como era, no necesitaba cambiarle nada, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro como si de un ángel se tratara, y eso solo era posible si estaba con su hermano, y daba gracias a dios por eso.

-está bien, pero debo advertirte que el primero me quedo algo quemado de un lado, pero como eres mi buen hermanito vas a comértelo todo ¿verdad onii-chan?- su sonrisa inocente fue remplazada por una macabra sonrisa que hizo a Len estremecerse desde los pies hasta la última punta de sus cabellos, pero si quería jugar así, así sería, a ver quién podía soportar más las indirectas juguetonas del otro.

-está bien Rin, pero tú tendrás que comer conmigo, no quiero ser tan egoísta.-

-Len, creo que sería más egoísta de mi parte comer de tu desayuno.- ¡oh, no!, se estaba dando cuenta de su plan, sabía que si era riesgoso comer eso, el le daría todas las indirectas posibles para que ella también sufriera lo mismo que Len.

-pero sería más divertido si lo comemos juntos ¿no crees?-

-bueno, solo porque tú me lo estas proponiendo, ¡onii-chan!- punto para Rin, Len odiaba que le dijera onii-chan (hermanito menor).

-entiendo… ¡entonces yo te daré en la boca!- dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándosela a la mesa donde había un plato de porcelana con un hot-cake bastante grande y un tenedor al lado del plato, cosa que hizo sonrojarse a Rin, eran comunes esas muestras entre hermanos, pero por alguna razón ese mínimo contacto últimamente había estado causándole preocupación, cada vez que Len la tomaba de la mano, ella deseaba mas, pero pensó que seguramente era por la hermandad que compartían ambos, si, seguramente era eso. Aun no habían llegado a la mesa cuando Len se percato del ligero sonrojo en su hermana.

-¿estás bien Rin?, ¿tienes fiebre? o ¿será que te sientes mal?-

Esas palabras fueron demasiado para Rin quien ya se estaba imaginando un beso entre su hermano y ella, y considerando las circunstancias era perfecta la ocasión, ellos tomados de la mano, nadie más viéndolos… puede que hasta fuera el momento perfecto para hacer otras cosas…-¡NO!- dijo jalando su mano hacia su cabeza, pero lo que no contaba era con que la mano que había tratado de llevar a su cabeza era la que precisamente estaba siendo sujetada por su hermano, quien apretó mas la mano pensando que rin lo golpearía sin motivo o algo así, haciendo que el impulso de Rin y la fuerza que Len ejercía en sus manos provocara la caída de ambos al piso, cayendo Len arriba de Rin, a lo cual ella reacciono muy rápido…

-Len, pesas un poquito sabes…

-p…perdón- Len trato de levantarse apoyándose en sus dos manos pero coloco sus manos en un lugar donde "prohibido"…los pequeños senos de su gemela…


	2. Reacciones inesperadas

**Hola, otra vez por acá, bueno, este el segundo capítulo, no estaba muy inspirada en el final, mas bien asustada, se me apareció una extraña araña (etto…soy aracno-fobica…) frente al monitor cuando estaba escribiendo y pues…. Me puse un poco malita y nerviosa, así que el final solo lo escribí por que el compromiso es grande…así que, perdónenme por mi falta de inspiración… DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no es mío (ya quisiera que lo fuera ¬¬), NO ME PERTENECE, yo solo lo utilizo como fin de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro, habiendo aclarado esto, lo siguiente, aclaraciones sobre el texto: **-diálogos- **-diálogos importantes o que sobre salgan de los demás diálogos- **_-pensamientos o recuerdos de palabras etc.-__**-pensamientos o recuerdos de palabras etc. que comparten personajes principales- **_

Y una ultima cosa, a veces usó palabras en japonés para darle una mayor trama, pero OJO, es solo como se pronuncian y como se escriben en el abecedario español latino, okey, esta vez use:

gomen nasai: lo lamento mucho, forma de decir perdón pero de una forma mas formal.

No pondré reacciones o acotaciones, perdón, pero no es mi forma de escribir así…ejemplo: *agachándose*, es que no quiero que haya mal entendidos ni nada por el estilo, además, no sé escribir así, espero que entiendan las acotaciones sin necesidad de ponerle asteriscos.

**Capítulo 2: Reacciones Inesperadas**

Sonrojo total por parte de Rin, no sabía qué hacer, deseaba que ambos estuvieran así, pero no en estas circunstancias, sin embargo sentir ese toque que Len le estaba proporcionando le gustaba, sabía que eran hermanos y todo ese lío, pero aun así, ¿este era un accidente, no?... así cambiaban las cosas, y ella quería quedarse así todo el tiempo que fuera posible…aunque conociendo a su hermano este reaccionaria en 3…2…1…

Len no pudo evitarlo, estar así con su hermana, era indebido, un rojo mayor al de los tomates y una hemorragia nasal surcaron su rostro y su nariz respectivamente.-¡GOMEN NASAI!- dijo inmediatamente al captar el sonrojo de Rin, quitando su mano lo más rápido posible y levantándose de un impulso extendiéndole la mano a Rin para que se levantara ella también, esperando por parte de ella un golpe o algo peor, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella lo tomaba de la mano en un intento de levantarse, ahora si…venia lo peor, el escarmiento por haber tocado a su hermana, Rin levanto la mano y…

-no importa Len, fue solo un accidente- dijo posando su mano en el hombro de Len, se había controlado demasiado bien, inclusive el sonrojo desapareció en cuanto vio que Len tenía una hemorragia nasal surcando su nariz y parte de su labio, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera que pensar, pero todo cambio cuando él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, el siempre iba a ser cortes aun en los momentos más "raros" entre ellos, y por esa cortesía merecía una recompensa, nada de golpes ni gritos por parte de ella, se limitaría a disculparlo y a ver cómo reaccionaba.

-p…pero…yo…te…- Len no sabía cómo reaccionar, Rin se había portado amable, y más aun, no le había ni siquiera gritado o golpeado, era demasiado inocente de seguro.

-Len, no importa, ya te lo dije, fue un accidente, ¿Qué esto quede entre los dos vale?, un pequeño secreto de gemelos.- le dijo guiñándole el ojo izquierdo, este gesto confundió mas a Len, pero termino por rendirse a la inocencia de su hermana "mayor"- bien, vamos a comer, tengo que preparar otra tortita, así que tu come en paz si, prometo que comeremos juntos luego, ahora solo quiero terminar de preparar los hot-cakes que me faltan, ¿está bien? Come tranquilo, y acábatelo TODO- haciendo un especial énfasis en la palabra

-es…ta bien…- seguía confundido…pero si su hermana había sido piadosa y le había dado una oportunidad de salir ileso de ese incidente no la iba a desperdiciar.

La tarde transcurrió normal, con una Miku que no paraba de quejarse de un dolor grande de cabeza que era producido al cantar, por lo que desde las dos de la tarde se había ido a donde el maestro a pedir ayuda con su problema, dejando solos a dos hermanos que, desde que había ocurrido "eso" no habían hablado para nada el uno con el otro.

A Len le parecía desagradable el no hablar con ella todo el día, así que al verse ignorado de esa forma por su gemela trato de romper el hielo con un acto simple. Eran las ocho de la noche, quizá aun estaba a tiempo de invitarla a salir por un rato al parque o al cine, no había nadie en casa que los esperase, así que esa no era una mala idea, y con esa salida, podría divertirse un poco con Rin y de paso aclarar mejor lo que paso, en fin, rompería el hielo. Se dirigió a la habitación de Rin, ya estando afuera, toco una vez: nada, dos veces: nada, tres veces: nada. ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Rin?; no pudo evitarlo, derribaría la puerta si era necesario, su hermana era lo más importante para él, no podría perdonarse si algo le había pasado. Ya dispuesto a tirar la puerta, dio tres pasos hacia atrás, dispuesto a derribar la puerta inicio su cuenta regresiva… 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

-¿Len?- dijo Rin abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, no había podido abrir porque justo cuando Len estaba tocando la puerta de su habitación ella se estaba bañando, y tan insistente parecía su hermano que tuvo que apresurarse en el baño, tanto que ni siquiera pudo acabar de vestirse, solo tomo una toalla blanca que encontró y se la coloco encima de su cuerpo con un pequeño amarre en el centro de su pecho.- ¿Qué sucede?- demasiado tarde, se sintió derribada después de un rato, un pequeño shock, y luego…

-¿Rin?, ¿estás bien?- Sin querer, justo cuando rin abría la puerta de su cuarto la cuenta regresiva se había acabado, y él lo noto hasta que ya estaba arriba de Rin, la había dejado tirada en el piso, completamente indefensa, y con tan solo una toalla cubriéndole su cuerpo, eso era demasiado para él, pero aun así, dejo todos los pensamientos pervertidos que pudieran entrar en su cabeza de lado, ahora lo más importante era Rin, que por el golpe recibido yacía casi inconsciente debajo de su hermano- ¿Rin?

-¿Len? ¿Qué pasó?, estaba en el baño y luego tu tocaste mi puerta muy fuerte, y luego, un gran golpe y…- no pudo seguir hablando, ya que había caído en la cuenta de que estaba semi-desnuda debajo de Len, y de que Len estaba, algo sonrojado, lo cual solo hizo que Rin al ver a su hermano gemelo así hiciera lo mismo, quizá por eso de las sensaciones compartidas que deberían de tener por el hecho de ser gemelos. Ahora ambos estaban en casi las mismas condiciones, sonrojados y con la respiración algo pesada.

De ser por ambos, ellos seguirían en esa posición hasta que todos sus días hubieses acabado, pero un pequeño "problemita" comenzó a hacerse presente en la zona baja de Len, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Rin, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse a la vez que pensamientos pervertidos pasaban por su cabeza, donde esta vez ella era la que estaba arriba y Len el que se encontraba abajo pidiéndole a Rin por mas.-_yo no soy así, no lo soy… ¿o sí?-_ pensó Rin para sus adentros, pero la verdad, tenía que admitir algo, le gustaba estar así, en esa posición tan íntimamente con su hermano.

Len, por su parte, sabía que debía de retirarse de inmediato, si no quería tener muy pronto una visita de la aplanadora, donde esta vez, el fuera el aplanado; pero en el fondo, algo le decía que Rin también quería estar así con él. Fijo su mirada en Rin, quien desde hacía un rato estaba más sonrojada que de costumbre, vio que sus ojos repentinamente se enfocaron en la "zona baja" de Len, quien al estar tan inmerso en sus pensamientos perdió la cuenta de que los hombres se excitaban, y… ¿Cuál era la reacción de los hombres al estar excitados?... ah, ¡sí!, era una gran protuberancia en…-¡Kyyyyaaaaaa!- dijo tratando de levantarse de un salto como en la mañana, pero esta vez no salió como lo había planeado…

Rin había tumbado a Len mientras que en un movimiento rápido ella quedaba, esta vez, arriba, dejándolo a Len indefenso ante sus perversos pensamientos.

-Len, como mi hermano deberías saber que a mí no me gusta estar abajo ¿entendiste?- ¡o por dios!, de donde había salido eso, Rin ya no sabía cómo se portaba frente a su hermano, a veces el sonrojo, otras veces esas miradas que parecían perdidas en el cuerpo de su hermano, pero esto, esto ya era demasiado, ella al principio no había querido decir nada de eso, pero fue como si la Rin pervertida que tenia escondida muy, muy en el fondo estuviera saliendo poco a poco, no sabía exactamente como iba a terminar esto, pero era mejor esperar a que Len lo resolviera todo, ya que a estas alturas, Rin no podía hacer otra cosa que ver el sonrojado rostro de Len, que no hacía nada por moverse de su lugar.

_-Len, como mi hermano deberías saber que a mí no me gusta estar abajo ¿entendiste?- _si, eso lo había dicho y no era parte de su imaginación, esa era su Rin, y de una forma le gusto el que se lo hubiera dicho, mientras fuera a él y solo a él. Bueno, ella había empezado el juego, el tenia que continuarlo, y conociendo a Rin, lo mejor en estos momentos sería una buena dosis de cosquillas, así que mejor no hacia esperar a Rin, y sabiendo que la tensión que tenían ambos ahora era menor, el podía darle su toque al estilo Len….

-entonces, estarás arriba, pero si me aplastas te ira peor- no dejo tiempo para hablar a Rin, solo tomo la cintura de su hermana y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas frenéticamente, y al ver la reacción positiva de Rin continuo, al principio entre cada movimiento de Rin su miembro daba pequeños tirones que hacían pensar a Len que en cualquier momento tendría que salir huyendo, por que no deseaba estar como hace apenas unos minutos, con tanta tensión en el ambiente.

Cuando a Rin estaba a punto de caérsele la toalla fue capaz de tomarla con una mano y con la otra sujetarse en el piso, no entendía como su hermano podía soportarla, si tampoco era la más ligera de todos, y en los últimos meses había subido un poco de peso, era normal, aunque fuera algo así como un robot, de cualquier manera tenia ciertas necesidades y funciones que su cuerpo exigía y daba, así que al comer demasiado, subía de peso como era obvio, y puede que 48 kilos no fueran tanto en cualquier adolescente de 14 años, pero aun así, ese peso tampoco era "peso pluma".- Len…ya…para…mi toalla…- dijo entre risitas que cortaban la frase.

Len detuvo su guerra de cosquillas dándole paso a Rin a que respirara. Rin trato de levantarse, pero al hacerlo estuvo a punto de tocar las partes bajas de su hermano, menos mal que no pasó nada, se incorporo fácilmente tratando de que no se moviera la toalla que llevaba, para así no ponerla nuevamente en una situación algo vergonzosa. Ya debidamente parada ofreció ayuda a su hermano, que aun seguía tirado en la alfombra rosa del cuarto de Rin; Len tomo la mano que le ofrecía su hermana y se incorporo sacudiéndose un poco la espalda y estirándose con los brazos apuntando al techo.

-Rin, perdón por haberte tirado, y por haber entrado de esa manera, o quizá el sentido deba de estar invertido…- movió su cabeza hacia los lados para despejarla de las confusiones que lo inundaban- en fin, toque de esa manera porque me preocupaba el hecho de que te pudiera haber pasado algo y por eso no abrieras la puerta, menos mal que no fue así.-

-no importa, fue divertida tu entrada- dijo tratando de evitar una pequeña risita traviesa- bueno, quisiera que siguiéramos como hace rato…pero… no estoy debidamente vestida, así que si me disculpas…tengo que…vestirme- Len solo asintió con la cabeza mientras movía su mano en signo de despedida, salió de su cuarto y lo cerro detrás de el.

Len había olvidado por completo a que había ido a la habitación de Rin, pero ahora que las cosas estaban solucionadas y ya no habría más tensión entre ellos por un buen tiempo, dejo las ideas de salir a pasear junto con Rin para después, ahora solo quería descansar un poco, observo el reloj que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo y miro la hora, eran las ocho y media de la noche, había asado media hora con Rin, con ella sí que se le pasaba muy rápido el tiempo, en fin, se dirigió a su habitación, que por cierto, quedaba justo al lado de la habitación de Rin, cerró la puerta enseguida entro y se tumbo en la cama, con cada minuto que pasaba Len tenía más sueño, pero no quería dormirse así, con la ropa que traía puesta, así que se dirigió a su armario y saco unos pantalones azules de pijama que le llegaban en poco más debajo de la rodilla y una playera con bordes azul de mangas cortas.

Rin ya se encontraba cansada después de la guerra de cosquillas a la que la había sometido su hermano, así que después de haberse puesto su pijama de verano, que constaba de un short pequeño rosa y una blusa de tirantes que tenía el dibujo de una naranja en el centro, se cepillo el pelo, espero a que se secara un rato mientras veía las noticias, aburridas como siempre, pero la programación no estaba muy buena que digamos, así que opto por dejarle en el noticiero global por unos minutos mientras se secaba su cabello. Con el cabello bien seco apago la televisión y acomodo su cama para irse a dormir, salió rápido de la habitación esperando que aun pudiese desearle las bunas noche a Len, pero al parecer ya estaba dormido, no oía ruido alguno en su cuarto, y además todo en la casa estaba apagado, se rindió y se fue a su cuarto, no había podido darle las buenas noches a Len, pero de seguro los buenos días si, así que ya acostada y en su cama se pudo a contar ovejas y a pensar en que podría hacer mañana con Len, rindiéndose, sin poder evitarlo, ante los brazos de Morfeo.

**Otras aclaraciones: Morfeo es un dios del sueño para los que no lo sabían. Y otra cosa, no he alterado la historia vocaloid, me base en el manga para hacerlo, explico: viven todos en la casa de Meiko, los que habitan en ella son solo Meiko, Miku, Kaito, Len y Rin, cada uno en una habitación propia, cualquier duda que se me haya pasado, me la hacen saber, y por último, respondo comentarios que me han hecho:**


	3. El tiempo pasa las cosas cambian

**Ohaio!-significa hola en japonés, mas no se si se escribe como yo lo puse ó así: ojaio, pero se ve mejor como lo puse…- aquí se presenta cari-chan!, les traigo el 3° capitulo, OJO: este capítulo va a tener POV RIN- es como si el personaje (en este caso Rin) estuviera narrando la historia, expresando que hace, que ve, y como se siente.-, pero yo aviso cuando empieza y cuando termina okiz.**

**Espero que les agrade este capítulo, y yo creo que ya para el siguiente va a haber por lo menos limme (que es solo… roce de cuerpos y caricias, nada de lemmon, que deja claro que hay acto sexual…). Otra cosa, perdón por las faltas de ortografía, lo que pasa, es que creo que hoy no voy a poder revisar el capitulo, así que si hay una falta me pueden avisar para que la corrija. Y por último, el nombre del capítulo, me base en una canción de porta, la canción se llama el síndrome de Peter pan, la canción habla del problema por el que todos pasan: la maduración, en este caso voy a poner pequeñas referencias entre comillas (""), sería un capítulo song fic, pero no a la vez, porque solo hago referencia a frases de la canción, no a la canción completa ni nada de eso…**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo lo utilizo como fin de entretenimiento sin lucro. Bueno, sin más que decir…ojala y les guste…**

**Capítulo 3: El tiempo pasa, y las cosas cambian…**

Rin se acababa de despertar, eran las doce del día, o por lo menos eso marcaba su reloj, se vistió común, tal y como si fuera una chica común, en un domingo común –salvo que nada en ella era común- se puso unos shorts cortos con una blusa amarilla con negro algo corta, que hacía que se le viera el vientre a Rin cada vez que se estiraba. En un primer momento había pensado en vestirse diferente, ya que todos los domingos se la pasaba paseando todo el día con Len, pero pensó que de seguro a Len no le molestaría pasarse el día en casa con ella, jugando video juegos y viendo películas, como solían pasarse los domingos antes.

Ya cuando estaba bien vestida salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, para encontrarse a un apurado Len hablando por teléfono y preparando el desayuno, que por el olor parecían ser huevos fritos con tocino.

Len por su parte se encontraba hablando con Meiko, quien le estaba diciendo que deberían de cuidar la casa por un tiempo más, ya que la cita de trabajo de Meiko se había alargado más de lo planeado, siendo dos días más de retraso para Meiko, y según lo que le habían dicho Kaito y Miku anteriormente cuando habían llamado por teléfono, ambos también los dejarían solos, ya que Kaito quería ir a unos lugares a los que sus amigos le habían ofrecido llevarlo anteriormente, y Miku, ella ya no tenía el dolor de cabeza, pero ahora debía de estar todo el día en un laboratorio vocaloid para que le realizaran pruebas y que este malestar no se volviera a presentar, así que lo más seguro era que regresara por la noche o al siguiente día por la mañana, si le iba bien, si no, tendría que quedarse en ese lugar por un día más.

-si Meiko, no entrare a tu cuarto y dejare todo tu alcohol intacto ¿algo más?- desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica se oía a una Meiko diciendo "no", pero con un tono algo suave, que haría pensar a cualquiera que estaría borracha o con un dolor de cabeza por haber tomado tanto, cualquiera de las dos opciones era válida, pero Len quiso pensar que era por el dolor de cabeza y no por que Meiko estuviera ebria.- Entonces, me despido, tengo que hacer el desayuno, ¡sayonara!- dijo alegremente colgando inmediatamente y dejando el teléfono en su base -ya que este era inalámbrico-, si tardaba más probablemente solo escucharía algunas palabras sin sentido de parte de Meiko, quien cuando estaba ebria nunca paraba de quejarse o de reír, pero ahora era más probable que se quejara.

Al voltear se encontró con una cara bastante conocida que hizo que se sobresaltara por el susto provocado, ya que estaba demasiado cerca esa cara…y esos labios…y…-¡RIN!- grito tan fuerte que hizo que Rin también se sobresaltara por semejante grito.

-jeje…buenos días Len- puso la cara más tierna que su rostro le permitía para así tratar de bajarle el enojo a su hermano, y dio buenos resultados, por que de inmediato Len respondió con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

-buenos días Rin, pensé que aún seguías dormida… como siempre te despiertas hasta que el gato ladre…

-no exageres, es hasta que el perro maullé…- este comentario no hizo esperar reacción, ninguno pudo evitar la risa, era un momento muy cómodo y perfecto, nadie lo podría arruinar, y eso parecía, hasta que el teléfono sonó asustando a los dos, quienes volvieron a echarse a reír por la reacción propia y de su compañero.

-perdón Rin, tengo que contestar-dijo al momento de tomar el teléfono, la cara de Len paso de feliz a seria, y de seria a una cara roja como tomate- claro Gumi, entonces ¿paso por ti dentro de una hora?- nuevamente hubo una pausa, la cual solo permitió el tiempo suficiente a Rin para asimilar las cosas… primero, el aparente sonrojo por parte de su hermano, segundo, el nombre de Gumi, y por último, lo que Len había dicho… _"entonces ¿paso por ti dentro de una hora?"_, eso solo podía significar una cosa, y no era buena: una cita, una cita de Len, con Gumi, y en el único día conde podían hacer absolutamente lo que quisieran, ya que los padres de Gumi siempre salían los domingos desde temprano por asunto de negocios principalmente.

-está bien, entonces nos vemos mas al rato, ¡sayonara!- dicho esto espero respuesta del otro lado de la línea y colgó enseguida le fue dada.

-¿Quién era?- Rin no podía ocultar mas sus celos, ya no lo soportaba, era simplemente horrible que su hermano se fuera con otra chica cuando el ya tenía planes con otra chica, con Rin, con su hermana.

-era Gumi, me pidió que saliéramos un rato al parque de diversiones, sus padres le dieron dos entradas, y me podio que fuera con ella-

-ah…que bien, que te diviertas…- estaba a punto de irse para no tener que soportar más las cosas a las que la sometía su hermano, el debía de reconocer su lugar, y era al lado de Rin _"solo conmigo, ¡solo conmigo!", _pero su hermano no se la ponía nada fácil, así que decidió irse para poder desahogarse en su cuarto, pero antes de lo que esperaba su hermano la hizo voltearse al tomarla por ambos hombros y empujarla hacia tras para poder verla a la cara a la vez que le daba la vuelta en un rápido y algo brusco movimiento.

-¿te molesta?- dijo Len con cierto temor al pronunciar esas palabras.

-no, ¿por qué? ¿Debería de molestarme?- lo dijo de la forma más natural posible, aun que a estas alturas posiblemente no se oyera como debería de ser.

-no, digo, no es eso, es solo que hoy teníamos planes, y los he cancelado, ¿no estás molesta?- a Len ciertamente le molestaba que Rin a veces no mostrara sus verdaderos pensamientos, su verdadera forma de ser, pero él así la quería, con su personalidad tan… tsundere.

-no importa, ya habrá más domingos para poder divertirnos, ahora tu deberías aprovechar, puedes divertirte con una chica linda como Gumi, y aun mas, en un parque de diversiones.-

"_no tan linda como tú"_ pensaba Len para sus adentros, hasta que se dio cuenta de otra cosa que dijo Rin… _"ya habrá más domingos para poder divertirnos" _– Rin, me alegro.- dijo dándole una pequeñas palmaditas en los hombros- al parecer estas madurando, felicidades.- al momento Rin pareció entrar en shock, Len al no saber por qué retiro las manos de sus hombros.

Rin solo pudo bajar la cabeza y decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente- gracias, pero…no importa- ella quería decirle la opinión que siempre tuvo con respecto a la maduración humana… "los humanos maduran para volverse amargados, preocuparse por cualquier cosa, ya no les importa divertirse, solo viven en un mundo de soledad donde nada ni nadie les importa, solo mantener la cordura"- tengo cosas que hacer, diviértete, y cuida de Gumi, es una buena chica- sin decir más se volteo y subió aparentemente calmada a su cuarto, el único lugar donde podía pensar lo que quisiera y donde podía tener privacidad donde hablar en voz alta no era sancionado no tomado de mala manera.

**Inicio POV Rin**** -**

"¿Por qué?, yo nunca quise madurar, madurar es para los adultos, yo no quiero crecer, quiero ser pequeña para siempre, si crecer significa cuidar lo que dices y haces, olvidarte de los juegos y de las risas que tanto te gustan, no enamorarte de un familiar tuyo, olvidarte del amor y de todos sus derivados incluyendo a la persona que para ti significa amor, entonces no quiero, no quiero madurar ¡no quiero!"- seguiría inmersa en mis pensamientos de no ser por que nuevamente los celos se están apoderando de mí, el teléfono volvió a sonar, y otra vez contesto Len, ya no lo soporto, ese insensible me las pagara, como es que me felicita por "madurar", eso es cosa de adultos, y yo no quiero convertirme en uno, en un adulto amargado y privado de la vida.

Estoy oyendo pasos que se dirigen a mi habitación, si la llamada es para mí, no me interesa, siempre que me hablan solo porque quieren consejos de una "lolicon" como me suelen llamar, pues que creen, esta "lolicon" no está disponible hoy, a menos que sea urgente claro, seré grosera pero no tanto…

-Rin, llamada de Luka- dijo Len desde el otro lado de mi puerta- y dice que es urgente.

¿Urgente?, está bien, solo porque se trata de ella, y además, me gusta hablar con ella, siempre termino sacándole algunos secretitos que le dan a guardar de los demás vocaloids, espero que esta vez tenga alguno de Len, sería interesante saber cómo es cuando no está conmigo- ¿Luka?, vale, pásamela- le dije abriendo la puerta de mi recamara y cerrándola apenas toque el teléfono- ¿Luka?, ¿Qué se te ofrece?, me dijo Len que tu llamada era urgente, ¿estás bien?-

-sí, estoy bien, pero tengo un problema que debo consultar contigo, no es de suma importancia pero Miku no contestaba, así que confió en que me puedas ayudar-

-te escucho…- dije tranquilamente, su tono de voz no parecía exagerado ni nada de eso, al contrario, parecía como si me fuera a hablar de…

-se trata de Gackupo, hace un rato cuando iba rumbo al centro comercial una chica iba agarrada de la mano de Gackupo, mi Gackupo, ¿crees que ella sea su novia?...mira, una cosa es que no me le haya declarado, pero otra diferente que solo por eso el tenga derecho de salir con otras chicas…aun así…no se qué hacer, no es que este celosa, pero…-no la deje continuar.

-claro que si lo estas Luka, se te nota por como hablas acerca de ese incidente- hice énfasis en _"incidente"_- además, es normal que estés celosa, tu lo quieres mucho, pero piensas que él no te quiere a ti, te entiendo… no te preocupes, de seguro solo era una amiga o una fan que Gackupo trató de ayudar, ya sabes, el es bueno y mmm… todas esas cosas jeje- no sabía que decirle a Luka, definitivamente yo no soy buena con las palabras…

-gracias Rin, tus palabras me tranquilizaron, eres buena con las palabras- _"eres buena con las palabras"_, si, como no, esa ni un perro se la cree….- bueno, creo que yo ya hable mucho, pero tu Rin, creo que cuando empezó la llamada no te oías precisamente feliz… ¿te sientes mal? O es que te ocurrió algo- iba a decir que no pero Luka seguía hablando sin parar…- ya se, te sientes sola, o ¿hubo problema en el paraíso?-"paraíso", ¿de qué diablos está hablando?, si eso fuera verdad Len no tendría una cita con Gumi, pero no es así ¿verdad?-venga, es acerca de Len, ¿cierto?, oye ¿Por qué no contestas?-ahora si….

-¡oye!, no tengo problemas en el paraíso ni nada por el estilo, es solo que hoy voy a estar todo el día sola en casa, y ¿Por qué tenias que sacar el tema de Len?, no es por él ni nada que tenga que ver con el…- dije sacando la lengua, aunque claramente ella no lo viera, lo que importa es que estaba enojada, ella es muy, a veces preguntona, pero es una muy buena hermana, y es madura, además de que me ayuda con mis problemas…

-ya entendí, ya entendí, no me regañes, bueno… veamos… ¿¡como que vas a estar todo el día sola!?-

-¡LUKA!, casi me revientas los tímpanos…-no respondió- bueno, es que Kaito está visitando a unos amigos, Miku tenía dolor de cabeza y fue al laboratorio vocaloid, y Meiko está arreglando unas cosas del trabajo en el extranjero, es por eso.-

-bueno, entiendo que Kaito, Miku y Meiko estén fuera de casa, pero ¿y Len?- ¿otra vez?, no me gusta que preguntes tantas cosas Luka, pero bueno, quieres saberlo…no me importa…

-bueno, el tendrá una cita con Gumi, y puede ser que vuelva un poco tarde…-

-¿Len teniendo una cita con Gumi?, eso no me lo imagino, además el solo tiene ojos para ti, ¿Por qué querría a alguien como Gumi?, no tengo nada en contra de ella, pero bueno, yo creo que tu eres más indicada para Len- ¿yo?, ojala y fuera así…

-Luka, tu sabes que Len solo me ve como su hermana, y únicamente como eso…- Luka desde hacía un tiempo ya sabía mis sentimientos por Len, al igual que Miku y Meiko, pero ellas juraron cuando se los dije que jamás saldría ni una palabra de su boca… así que creo que estoy bien por el momento…

-pero y si no fuera así…- no sabía que contestar… ¿Luka bromearía con esas cosas?... puede que Miku si…pero Luka…

-deja de parlotear, si sabes bien que no es así… solo hermanos…solo eso- dije esto último con tristeza

-bueno… si quieres que dejemos de hablar de los sentimientos de Len hacia ti…lo entiendo…ahora quiero saber otra cosa –me está poniendo nerviosa, ¿Qué otra cosa era?...por favor que no sea nada de mí, que sea un asunto de ella… ¡onegai!- bueno, hasta donde yo se las adolescentes de tu edad son muy celosas… ¿no es así?...- ¿nani?... no, ¡yo nunca estoy celosa!...o por lo menos intento no parecerlo… jumm… creo que ya me sonroje…

-¡Luka!, ¿de qué estás hablando?...yo, sentirme celosa de esa cita común y corriente, ¡ni que fuera tú!- dije tratando de parecer lo más normal posible, aunque, lo admito: sonaba bastante enojada para lo que me habían acabado de decir, ojala y Luka no se haya dado cuenta de esto…. Ya no quiero seguir con el interrogatorio…

-¡vaya!... no te enojes Rin… lo dije de broma…- hubo una pausa de silencio… ¿Qué iba a decir Luka?... eso sí que mata de la curiosidad…- pero note que dijiste algo…mmm… ahh, si… que no te sentías celosa, pensé que si… la situación lo ameritaba… no lo entiendo… ¡ah!, ¡ya se!...-me muero por saber que sabes Luka… enserio… ¡ja!, hasta en mis pensamientos sueno sarcástica…¡vaya!...qué especial soy- ¡ESTAS MADURANDO!...

"_¡ESTAS MADURANDO!"… _ eso si me marco…. Yo sigo siendo niña…una niña… "las cosas cambian"… no puede estar pasando… recuerdo que desde hace mucho yo ya tenía pensado que madurar era bueno… pero no, no en mi caso, ¡lo odio! ¡Odio la madurez!... eso solo me haría adulta, y si soy adulta tendré que soportar todo lo que me duela, todo eso que me lastima… si tengo que soportar eso solo porque ya madure... entonces… ¡PREFIERO NO MADURAR!... le corte la llamada a Luka, no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie. Cierro la puerta de mi recamara, no quiero que nadie me moleste… Estoy delante del espejo… no veo nada anormal… un poco más grande…quizá… pero nada que diga que estoy madurando… no quiero que eso pase… no quiero… "por eso tengo el síndrome de Peter pan…"

"hasta el más niño madura aunque no quiera"… pero, ahora que lo veo, si me recuesto en mi cama, ya no hay ninguna cobija rosa de dibujitos tiernos, ya no hay peluches ni muñecas en mis estanterías… mi armario solo tiene ropa de chica y mi uniforme escolar… ¿esto define que estoy madurando?...pero… "debe ser verdad, porque ya nada es lo que era"… no quiero madurar, quiero retroceder el tiempo… no quiero pasar por eso… ¡NO!... "si sabes dar marcha atrás ven y cuéntame la manera…"

Tire mi espejo, se ha roto, no me importa, no quiero ver la realidad… no quiero recordar el presente…solo quiero volver al pasado…

"A veces pienso que me he quedado estancado en mi niñez cuando la madurez se aleja del pasado"

Me tiro a llorar a mi cama… esto es demasiado para mí, no lo soporto… _itai…_

Esa vez… esa vez marco mi vida… me di cuenta de algo, estaba… _madurando…_

FLASH BACK-

-¡Len!, ¡apúrate!, ¡hace mucho calor, ya no quiero esperar!

- ¡ya voy!-

De inmediato salió Len de su recamara, vestía unas bermudas cortas y una camisa que dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho… sin contar los zapatos de montaña que llevaba… ya que ese día salíamos a pasear a las montañas, para ser más específicos, a un rio que quedaba fuera de la ciudad, así que por el calor que hacía era necesario llevar ropa algo… abierta… se podría decir… pero Len… se veía tan bien… tan…perfecto, se me hizo inevitable el no abrir la boca cuando lo vi…

-¿Qué...? ¿Por qué me miras tanto...? ¿Te gusto?- _si…_ digo… ¿Qué dijo?... ¡LEN!-

-¡LEN!... ¿qué diablos estas pensando?- uff…vaya, estuve a punto de decirle que me gustaba… ¿en que estaba pensando…?

-era de broma… ¿por qué te enojas tanto?... a veces siento que exageras demasiado…descuida, solo a veces- me dio una palmada en la espalda y cuando voltee ahí estaba el…justo alado de mi sonriendo y cautivándome… ¿nani?... ¿Cuándo se puso al lado de mi?.. El estaba fuera de su cuarto y ahora… ¿doushite kounata?...

-etto…por nada, gomen…- tomo mi mano, cosa que hizo que me sonrojará y me jalo un poco tratando de decirme que avanzara, lo hice…pero dándome cuanta de algo… estaba viendo a mi hermano como una hermana no debe… acaso… ¿estoy enamorada de Len?... no lo sé… quizá algún día me entere…y sepa el por qué siento esta opresión en mi corazón… quizá algún día…

FIN FLASH BACK-

Esa vez… me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Len… y que él no sentía lo mismo por mi… no era así… _Len…_

El sueño me está venciendo… no puedo resistirlo, mis parpados me pesan mucho… y me duele la cabeza de tanto llorar, buenas noches… _Len _

LISTO!...ya he acabado…espero y les haya gustado…no pondré lo que paso en la cita de Len y Gumi… no se preocupes, no paso nada… perdón, pero esta vez dejare insatisfechos a los amates de LenxGumi… ya que esa digamos que…no es mi pareja favorita XD

Perdón por actualizar hasta ahora…pero ya entre a la escuela y mi tiempo se recorta a la mitad… así que mí tengo mucho tiempo para escribir ni nada de eso… y bueno… ahora si: mi diccionario XD:

Onegai: por favor

Doushite kounata: ¿Qué está pasando?

Etto: expresión que quiere decir algo como… bueno… amm… emmm… etc.

Nani: ¿qué?

Gomen: perdón

Siento que en este capitulo no me salió mucho la personalidad de Luka y de Rin…pero ¡prometo que me esforzare mas la próxima vez! Muajaja… etto…ahora si…sayonara!... y no lo olviden: sus reviews son el alimento de mi musa! :3

SAYONARA! (adiós en japonés ¬¬)


	4. La tentación puede más

**Hola!, perdón por actualizar tan tarde, pero enserio que la inspiración por más que quería no venia, menos mal que ya está aquí y no quiere salir, el capítulo de esta vez va a ser tipo narrado por Len, pero solo a veces, espero y que al final si pueda dejarlos en puntos suspensivos…**

**Aclaración: después de la rayita… como esta: - XD (oviamente mas larga) significa que Len deja de narra y da paso al POV general XD**

**Bueno, empiezo: Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo utilizo a los personajes sin fines de lucro, puro entretenimiento, ahora sí, puedo empezar el capitulo en paz XD _**

**Capitulo 4: La tentación puede más…**

**Inicio POV Len -**

Ya era un poco tarde, aunque, estando con Gumi el tiempo se paso lento, tuve ganas de irme a casa a mitad de la cita, mas sin embargo, Gumi no se merece eso, es buena, linda y inocente, al final ese pensamiento me hizo quedarme toda la tarde con ella, ya las once de la noche y todo apagado en su casa, al parecer Rin estaba dormida, por que toque varias veces y nunca salió, ¡valla niña descuidada!, porque tampoco cerro bien la puerta, bien pudieron habérsela robado, aunque creo que exagero un poco…

En fin, será mejor que arregle algunos pendientes que Rin olvido y me vaya a dormir aunque esta vez me hubiera gustado ver a Rin sonreírme al llegar, pero veo que no se va a poder, al fin y la veo todos los días, realmente eso no importa mucho.

Rin sí que ha sido descuidada, dejo alguna luces prendidas y creo que no colgó el teléfono, aún así todo se veía en perfectas condiciones, casi como si ella no hubiese estado en casa todo el día… ¡ya caigo!, de seguro salió y ni siquiera me aviso, aunque ella no suele hacer eso lo mejor será que valla y revise su cuarto. Me adentre en el obscuro pasillo de nuestra casa, encontrándome con que la luz del cuarto de Rin estaba encendida, con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta, rogando a dios el no encontrarme con algo indeseado –si lo confieso, uno de mis mayores miedos es el encontrar a Rin con algún chico en su recamara haciendo quien sabe que cosas, aunque Rin jamás me ha dado motivos para pensar eso, de cualquier manera me pone a dudar a veces…- y para mi suerte solo encontré a una joven y linda rubia acostada en su cama y a la vez abrazando una almohada, ya era muy noche, así que era de esperarse que ella estuviera cansada…

**Fin POV Len -**

Len tomo a Rin de los hombros con mucho cuidado intentando no despertarla, la volteo un poco de lado y retiro con mucho cuidado la almohada que guardaba Rin en sus manos y la recostó en sus piernas para poder retirar unas cobija a la cama de Rin, o por lo menos poder acomodar mejor a Rin y arroparla, se notaba que aunque fuera una noche de verano en frio calaba hasta los huesos, un poco exagerado pero cierto para ellos, que desde hace años ya no se compartían su calor el uno al oro por los sentimientos que empezaron a surgir entre ellos dos, sentimientos mayores a los que deben tener unos hermanos comunes, aunque puede que en sus sentimientos influyera el que no eran hermanos comunes y corrientes, pero eso era otra historia…

Ya habiendo quitado una cobija a la cama de Rin iba a acostarla y acomodarla bien, salvo que al tratar de moverla esta se aferro a la cintura de Len y coloco su cabeza en una mala zona para Len que ya estaba empezando a reaccionar… -Rin, Rin despierta, p.. por favor no pongas tu cara ahí- parecía que Rin si estaba bien dormida… -Rin, ya basta- aunque fuera un roce inconsciente de parte de Rin hacia Len hizo que el amigo de Len reaccionara casi al momento de que Rin se puso en esa posición… de cierta manera era placer para Len, aunque le hubiese gustado más que Rin estuviese consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Mientras tanto Rin, metida en sus pensamientos estaba soñando con que Len se iba con Gumi, y la dejaban completamente sola en un paisaje nada grato donde lo único que había era un fondo blanco, si tan solo Len la hubiese elegido a ella de seguro el dolor de fondo seria rosa, pero no, quizá Len no la quería lo suficiente, o mejor dicho, no la quería ni un poco y solo estaba con ella por mero deber al ser su hermano según la compañía a la que trabajaban, quizá era eso, solamente el trabajo los mantenía unidos…-Len- dijo susurrando muy suavemente, mas sin embargo ese pequeño susurro llego a los oídos de Len… _-¿estará pensando en mi?- _podría ser, pero si tan solo supiera que estaba soñando. Todo dejo de importarle cuando sintió a Rin revolverse más y a la vez pegarse más a su amiguito que volvía a despertar y esta vez el doble de erguido que la vez anterior –Rin- inconscientemente Rin comenzaba a despertar, aún moviéndose mas entre las piernas de él sin estar bien segura de lo que hacía, pensando que lo que abrazaba era simplemente su almohada.

Len ya no soportaba ese calor que se estaba almacenando en su parte baja, una parte le pedía mas, pero otra le decía que estaban mal esos pensamientos que estaba teniendo justo en esos momentos, no se decidía… pero Rin parecía que quería despertar pero lo único que hacía era moverse y revolcarse hasta tal punto en el que Len perdía el sentido y dejaba salir pequeños gemidos de su boca –Rin- ahora si ya no soportaba la situación, o la hacía despertar y la tomaba ahí mismo o simplemente dejaba que se calmara y luego la despertaba bruscamente, ninguna de las dos opciones era buena para Len, así que siguió intentando despertarla, sin conseguirlo innumerables veces, aunque con unos simples susurros de tu nombre quien se despertaría, y menos Rin que estaba en un dilema enorme, dormirse o despertarse, así que sin querer decidir opto por la opción intermedia, estar por un rato dormitando y abrazando a su almohada que de repente se le hacía muy extraña y dura, pero poco le importaba, ahora solo quería sacarse de su mente esa pesadilla que amenazaba con volver si ella regresaba a el mundo de los sueños.

Len estaba casi a punto de sucumbir ante sus más bajos instintos, y es que era difícil sacarse esas ideas "incestuosas" de su mente mientras tenia a Rin justo en medio de sus piernas, lo mejor sería que por ahora la recostara en la cama le gustase o no, eso iba a hacer, aunque, ese impulso era demasiado fuerte; era hora de sacarlo, el buen Len había desaparecido y ahora lo único que quería era tomar a su hermana, eso a estas alturas parecía inevitable para Len, quién estaba tratando de levantarse tomando a Rin por las muñecas y levantándola un poco haciendo que esta reaccionara y soltara un ligero "¿qué?" en signo de protesta por que la habían despertado, pero Len en vez de tomarlo como un quejido lo tomo como música para sus oídos; provocando que sucumbiendo a sus instintos de hombre recostara a Rin en su cama boca arriba mirándolo a el mientras Len se posicionaba justo arriba de ella en una perfecta posición para el inicio del coito, mientras a la vez sostenía entre sus dos manos las frágiles muñecas de Rin; mientras tanto ella estaba algo sorprendida, no sabía si estaba soñando o era real, sentía el calor de Len, pero aún así, _-¿Por qué Len estaría arriba de mi? – _no paraba de preguntarse eso, era una pregunta que iba y venia a mil por hora, dejándose vencer, haría ese sueño un sueño perfecto aunque el despertar por la mañana fuese muy amargo.

-Len, te amo- dijo Rin casi en un susurro, que al ser captado por Len tuvo un efecto muy peculiar en el...

Chan chan chan chan!, y este capitulo ha llegado a su fin, si esto sigue así, en el próximo habrá lemmon… jujuju

Yo: pero tampoco se emocionen mucho, por que no soy tan buena en eso ehh!

Alter ego mio: que si no, pero bien que te la pasas hablando todo el día del tema verdad…

Yo: no seas tonta si a mi ni me gusta y estoy bien peque para esas cosas!

Alter ego XD: ni tanto… aún así… sigue con tu explicación…

Yo: *retomando la compostura* ejjem… ahora si, continuo XD

Bueno, espero haberlos dejado en unos buenos puntos suspensivos XD (venga que me esforcé, de no haber sido por el doujin que acabo de ver ahorita no habría podido dejaros así XD)… hablando de ese doujin, en una parte me inspire de él, les dejo el link de donde pueden verlo (quitan los espacios que hay entre cada palabra para que puedan entrar, claro está XD): hijiribe. donmai. Us / data / sample / sample-affcb7f1a2459c60788940cbffcb 747c. jpg (abren una nueva ventana, meten el link que les deje y le dan zoom, les deje ese porque la verdad está un poco reducido su tamaño… pero en fin, enseguida les dejo otro, de donde saque la imagen, por si quieren ver más imágenes de ese tipo en el buscador que viene ahí ponen /twincest (incesto de gemelos mas o menos XD)okey!) danbooru. donmai. Us /post /show /1130324 /absurdres- arihara_ema-comic-couple-highres-incest- (de ese comic me base en la parte en que Len tira a Rin y se posiciona arriba de ella, y ni sueñen con que lo dejare como está ahí eehhh!... en el mío habrá más que un simple besito jiji)

Bueno, ahora sí, creo que es todo, y ya saben, dejen reviews, hacen que me entre la responsabilidad y quiera apurarme XD… bueno, ahora si… sayo!

edit: sigo trabajando en el lemmon, no me inspiro mucho, esperemos tener buenos resultados con mis inspiraciones momentáneas XD... pddt: perdón por mis faltas de ortografía corregí algunas por ahí pero creo que aún así se me pasan, si ven alguna díganme sin pena XD... por que en todo caso la que debería de tener pena soy yo, así que con toda confianza pueden corregidme XD...

pddt: me estoy tardando mucho en el lemmon pero, estoy inspirada ahora, aunque... el lemmon no sale ni aparece, aviso, ya lo borre, lo hice, lo borre y lo volví a hacer, mas en vista de que yo sola creo que no puedo... le dire a mi novio que me ayuda XD (?)

no vallan a ser mal pensados, solo le dire que me ayude ESCRIBIENDO para que no sean mal pensados XD... a ver que sale :p... nos estamos leyendo (?)


End file.
